columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Orville Conelly
"You were a good man Orville, someone who believed in freedon, justice, and the individual. You did not need to die, not like this, you deserved to die at a ripe old age. But I guess this is what the wasteland does to good folk" -Lucas Simms, on the grave of Orville Conelly History Conelly was born somewhere in the southwest. His father had an extensive library which he read to Conelly everyday. Everything from the childhood books of Mario the commie slapper to complex books concerning Austrian economics and liberty. Conelly's mother died in childbirth which left Conelly with a void in his life. At age 16 Conelly was stricken with another blow, as his father succumbed to poisoning from a rad scorpion while out scavenging. Conelly developed a drinking habit and decided that his hometown was holding him back with too much memories. He decided to sell all of his father's belongings and purchased some brahmin,some goods,and some body guards. With this he managed a successful trading caravan and travelled everywhere from Texas to Michigan. This once again gave his life meaning,he eventually quit alcohol. Conelly's speciality in life can be said to be organization. He knows where things should fit and how to make them fit. Eventually hearing stories of the Capital wasteland he assumed that is where money was to be made. However he found the conflict over when he arrived. But instead found a city ripe with opportunities. He made the decision to mold this city into something great. He remembered all of those books he and his father read. He could make a place where anyone with enough courage and brains could become successful as he had. Where individuality would be prized and defended. For a decade, Megaton became that place. A bastion of freedom and economic oppurtunity in the wasteland. A place where legitimate elections were held. He was known as a very respectable man, something there were very few of in the wastes. But in the end, honor proved to be his undooing. He refused to kill Moriarty Junior when he knew he was planning to take the town. But he instead waited until Junior made his move to take it. While travelling back to hire regulators who would help him in his future fight against Junior. He mysteriously died when a Yao Guai attacked his encampment. One of his bodyguards appeared to have shot him, though it was later revealed all to be a plot by Junior. Orville Conelly's death marked the beginning of the end for Megaton as he knew it. It was taken by force by Junior, in a fight between Lucas Simms and Junior. Ending in Lucas Simms' death. Personality Conelly was a very freedom loving individual. He was ready to die for his beliefs in Individual liberty. Ever since he was boy, he was brought up with old world texts on freedom and economics. But it is his trading lifestyle that made him prize capitalism. He was a very politically minded person. Doing nothing but work and read, as such people found him very boring and so he spent most nights alone with his books.